Mujer de Piedra
by aiiloobeeiiu
Summary: Ahora sólo la veo desde lejos, ni siquiera puedo atreverme a mirarla sin sentir esa punzada en corazón al recordar lo momentos que vivimos juntos, pero que al parecer ella no los recuerda o simplemente no fueron tan importantes para ella. Pero para mi, sí.


A lo lejano observo a una eriza.. una eriza de cabellos rosados, hermosos y grandes ojos verdes &amp; con unos labios rojos.. Y además de parecer un angelito con ese rostro inocente, tenía una mente.. muy sucia.. Era como una perfecta combinación de inocencia y perversión. Eso me encantaba de ella.

_Lástima.._

Y pensar que era demasiado _perfecta_ para ser verdad

Ahora sólo la veo desde lejos, ni siquiera puedo atreverme a mirarla sin sentir odio y rencor hacia ella. Y claro, sin sentir esa punzada en corazón al recordar lo momentos que vivimos juntos, pero que al parecer ella no los recuerda o simplemente no fueron tan importantes para ella. Pero para mi, sí.

_Era la primera vez que me enamoraba.._

Bueno, ya había sabía salido con chicas anteriormente, pero nunca había sentido nada con aquellas chicas.. Sólo con _ella._.

_Y con ella saque lo mejor de mi.._

A ella le dí todo.. hice cosas que jamás pude imaginar hacer.. con ella todo era _diferente_.

_¿Y que paso?_

Si todo era tan _perfecto_..

Pues fácil, ella _jugó_ conmigo..

Me da vergüenza decirlo y eso hace que me hiera el orgullo, pero es la verdad..

Quizá todo esto es el _KARMA_, pues se podría decir que yo usaba a las mujeres para un rato y luego las olvidaba.. ellas también lo hacían, así que, _técnicamente_ no las usaba, pero no las tomaba enserio.

La escucho reír junto con sus amigas, ¿cómo puede estar tan feliz? ¿Acaso no le duele? No le importó jugar conmigo..

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, tan hermosa, esa sonrisa inocente.. Me llamo al momento en que la vi..

* * *

Me encontraba en la fiesta de mi gran amigo Knuckles, ese tipo si que sabe organizar fiestas, buena música, alcohol —que obviamente no debe faltar— y en especial chicas, chicas muy lindas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la barra de bebidas, las chicas que se encontraban por donde yo estaba me saludaban y sonreían, yo les devolvía el gesto. De pronto volteé y me llamo en especial una chica, era una _eriza_.

Estaba a espaldas sentada en la barra platicando con una murciélago mientras tomaba de su bebida. Me senté a su lado, pedí una cerveza, me la dieron, pero me quede ahí, esperando que la eriza terminará de hablar con su amiga y volteará a verme.

En eso llega Knuckles y me golpea en el hombro.

—¿Qué tal te la estas pasando, amigo? -Me pregunta el equidna.

—Pues, bien. Muy bien.

—Mira, déjame presentarte a mi novia. -Me dice.

Su.. ¿qué? ¿novia? ¿Knuckles con novia? Vaya.. quien lo iba a decir.. eso si que es una sorpresa.

El equidna me lleva a donde se encuentra la murciélago y.. _a la eriza._

_Wow,_ es muy hermosa, tiene unos ojos verdes y unos labios muy.. _tentadores_.

_Simplemente hermosa._

_Espera, Sonic._

¿Y si la eriza es la novia de Knuckles? Oh no, deshago esa idea de mi cabeza, y pido que por favor sea la murciélago, no es que ella no sea bonita, de echo es muy guapa, pero la eriza tiene _algo_.. no se como explicarlo.

—Bien, Sonic. Ella es mi novia, Rouge. -Me presenta a la chica de cabellos blancos

Suspiro aliviado

—Hola, Sonic. -Me saluda.

Pero yo sigo sin saber su nombre.

—Ah, lo olvidaba. -Continua hablando Rouge. —Ella es mi amiga..

—Amy, Amy Rose. -Le interrumpe. —Mucho gusto. -Saluda con una sonrisa.

—El gusto es mio. -Le digo mirándola a los ojos. Ella solo me sonríe.

—Bueno, bueno, ya que todos nos conocemos. -Empieza a hablar aquel equidna. —Rouge, vamos a bailar. -Le pide a su novia.

—Me gustaría, pero Amy.. -Dice la chica mirando a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, ve. Yo me quedaré aquí.

—¿Segura? No quiero que te quedes sola..

—Claro, además.. no estaré sola. ¿Verdad Sonic? -Me mira, yo sólo me ruborizo.

—Oh, ya veo. Bien entonces, los dejo solos. Adiós. -Rouge se fue, sin antes darnos una sonrisita picara a mi y a Amy.

_Nos quedamos solos._

_Sólo ella y yo.._ y claro algunos chicos que estaban ahí en la barra de bebidas.

—Hola, de nuevo. - Me dice ella mientras me sonríe.

Empezamos a hablar y mientras lo hacíamos, tomábamos tequila tranquilamente. Era muy entretenido esto. Nos reíamos, me la estaba pasando bien. Así nos pasamos toda la madrugada.. ella se me queda mirando fijamente con una sonrisa, con _esa_ sonrisa hermosa e inocente. Le dije _me encantas_, sin pensarlo, los efectos del alcohol me estaban afectando. Amy se sorprendió al escucharme, luego se acerco más a mi y me pregunto, _¿y que tal si me besas? _No creía lo que estaba escuchando, mire sus ojos, esos ojos verdes y luego _sus labios_, que me pedían que los besará, y así lo hice. _La besé. _No, _nos besamos. "Quien iba a decir que esa carita tierna me iba a salir pervertida &amp; astuta"_ Pensé mientras nos besábamos, y nos quitábamos la ropa poco a poco..

_De amor embriagamos a la madrugada.._

* * *

_**Hola, después de tanto tiempo :') ya se que me odian, por no haber actualizado mis fics :C pero no tengo tiempo :/ &amp; cuando lo tengo estoy escasa de imaginación.**_

_**Este fic iba a ser un OneShot, pero aún no lo acabo &amp; pues les quería subir algo, ya que como no he actualizado, ni nada de eso.. Solo van a ser dos capítulos, o eso es lo que tengo planeado.**_

_**Estaba pensando en poner a Rouge &amp; a Knuckles de protagonistas, pero luego recorde que Rouge no tiene nada de inocente, y pues dije mejor no así lo dejo, pero que opinan, ¿Les hubiera gustado que pusiera a Rouge y a Knuckles? ¿o así esta bien?**_

_**Dejen Reviews**_


End file.
